onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Monet
Name Harpy isn't part of the name... is like saying "dr." or "centaur" before the name... Its the same has Dragons his name is the one of the beast and with her its probably the same. 12:47, March 28, 2012 (UTC) In the dragon's case only the type of animal was given (Dragon), no name so it's not the same case. If the dragon was called "John" the article wouldn't have been named "Dragon John", but simply "John". Another example: we have Eyelashes not "Camel Eyelashes". http://thumbnails41.imagebam.com/18194/b55fe4181932619.jpg You can clearly see that harpy was not meant as part of her name, but rather as her race. 13:39, March 28, 2012 (UTC) It's clear her name is Mone. its clear her name is Harpy Mone as it was in a box and even in the raw the Harpy was written ( link ) 14:15, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Change it back Jaimini626, as the others above said, "Harpy" was meant to show what race she is. Its not part of her name. 14:36, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Dudes, the manga says 'Harpy Mone' ... Harpy is not a title.. Then change Doc Q to simple 'Q' .. I dont get it.. Dude, look at the raw. It says Harpy in english letters, than her name in Kanji. It's clearly not part of her name. 18:09, March 28, 2012 (UTC) So? The 'D' on Luffy is in english in the kanji.. Are you saying its not part of his name? i agree with lpk and x . Her name is Harpy Mone and not Mone 18:31, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Apparently it should Monet Are You Serious 19:13, March 28, 2012 (UTC) I uploaded her raw infobox for anyone who wants to see. & I agree with Are You Serious, I think her name is either "Monet, Monnet, or Monnett" (variants of a French name, so the 't' is silent). :海賊-姫 19:55, March 28, 2012 (UTC) @LPK: Doc Q is a pun, if "Doc" was the profession, than it would have been "Doctor" like "Doctor Vegapunk". Quite often the name itself is a reference to the profession or other traits in another language. :Another example: if Harpy is part of the name then Gonbe should be named "Cat Gonbe" o Kokoro "Station Master Kokoro". I'd say the "Harpy" is something like an epithet that names her race. I don't think it belongs to the name. We should make a poll to determine how to name the page and end the re-naming war. 20:25, March 28, 2012 (UTC) I think Monet would be best. We did the same thing with the Bellamy Pirate Muret, and that's worked out just fine. As for harpy, it isn't anything, it's just saying her species, like with Gonbe. Remember after he was introduced as Cat Gonbe, there was the disclaimer, "although he's really a rabbit". No need for harpy. 20:55, March 28, 2012 (UTC) I've already left a message for Jopie and Klobis, they'll settle this matter. No need for a poll. 22:32, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Animal? I can't help seeing her more like a possible ability user who transformed both legs and arms just like Marco did in Chapter 557 to attack Akainu. Her species hasn't simply been classified yet. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 18:25, April 12, 2012 (UTC) If we talk about speculations, I rather see her along with the centaurs as an experiment of some sorts (Brownbeard was a normal human after all). I am a bit hesitating to classify them as "animals" since if they are indeed guinea pigs, then they are not really animals, but let's wait and see. Make what you will of this pic in ch 666. http://www.mangareader.net/one-piece/666/6 I personally found it interesting how Monet is seen not wearing the "artificial legs" that Caesar made and how it looks like she was not paralyzed from her lower body like the rest of the prisoners. 19:02, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Chapter 671 may have given us the first hint that Monet could be a Zoan. Law said that he wanted to borrow her powers, granted though he could have meant powers as in her science knowledge or something like that. Still I found it interesting. 12:49, June 13, 2012 (UTC) If she really was a Zoan, then why not just transform back to human form to make reading books easier, rather then having to use her wings (which I'd imagine to be quite uncomfortable)? No, it's more likely he was just referring to her ability of flight thanks to the wings, or even her intellectual ability. 12:55, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Wait for it to be explained. Law used the word "Nouryoku" (能力), which has pretty much always been used in the context of Devil Fruit abilities, and put emphasis on the word (with the little dots Japanese people put on the side). This isn't proof that she's a Zoan, but it's likely to be at least some kind of Devil Fruit. Zodiaque 13:03, June 13, 2012 (UTC) As for your question KuroAshi on why Monet would not just transform back to human form if she really was a Zoan, maybe she's just like Caesar and prefers to be in a transformed state. 13:08, June 13, 2012 (UTC) "Law used the word "Nouryoku" (能力), which has pretty much always been used in the context of Devil Fruit abilities" Pics or it didn't happen. SeaTerror 16:20, June 13, 2012 (UTC) http://img137.imageshack.us/img137/671/nouryoku.png Is this good enough? Zodiaque 22:38, June 13, 2012 (UTC) You said it has always been used for context of Devil Fruit abilities. I'm still waiting for those pics. SeaTerror 22:59, June 13, 2012 (UTC) You ignored my use of the words "pretty much", and the fact that he put special emphasis on the word. Also, uploading the entire manga would be in breach of copyright. If you find an exception let me know, otherwise stop trolling. Zodiaque 00:59, June 14, 2012 (UTC) You're still going to have to provide proof then. Just because you say its true doesn't mean it is. SeaTerror 02:04, June 14, 2012 (UTC) SeaTerror, Zodiaque has provided more than enough proof. Just because you don't believe it doesn't mean it isn't true, so back off. I've heard about Nouryoku being used to described Devil Fruit abilities like that, so I can attest that he knows what he's talking about. Chill out and trust people once in a while. 06:09, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Antagonist Since Monet is CC's subordinate shouldn't she be in the Antagonists category as well? 09:07, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Tashigi is with Smoker too, but she is not an antagonist. Mone vs Monet Can somebody please clear this. Many translator seem to use Monet over Mone. Mangastream used Mone, but now they switched to Monet. Since the majority of translators are with Monet, I not sure which one to follow. However I know for a fact that Carlos (cnet) uses Mone. Cnet is the most trusted translator next to Stephan. But since Stephan is with VIZ now, it is just cnet. I understand in French Monet is spoken with a silent "t", so Mone. But not sure if our Mone/Monet is based on a French name. --- Billa Cnet would be more trusted translator than Stephan since scanlators generally translate more directly. Either way the name doesn't really matter. Just wait for Oda to romanize it. SeaTerror 18:04, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Member of "Joker's" crew as well? So Vergo turns out to be a vice admiral + head of the G5 base but is in truth a pirate member of Joker's crew, Joker being Doflamingo. I was thinking, does this all mean that Monet is also part of Doflamingo's crew since she is allied with Vergo and all? What do you think? I suppose we should just wait with writing anything until Oda officialy confirms or de-confirms it. 12:04, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Obviously she is. Vergo sent her as a spy. Means he trust her. But to begin with, I don't think they have usual crew setup. More like a organization. BlackHair 12:50, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Astrologist Monet? Have listened to Greg theories about her on the One Piece Podcast(ep 05-22). She seem to be infatuated with the stars and the moon if you take a closer look at her scenes. Books with star and clip(eclipse) on it. How she was normal in the past, and she willingly got the Wing modifications. Her name and glasses being an allusion to Monets Starry Night painting. Greg is nuts so no. SeaTerror 03:03, July 10, 2012 (UTC) I have never seen a bigger pile of bullshit in my entire life. 03:13, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Fucking bullshit, I'm going on to Facebook and calling this liar out. 04:16, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Transformation In her ability section it was said that Caesar stated that she can transform. Can someone show me where he said it, cause I don't remember that at all FirePit (talk) 03:18, September 8, 2012 (UTC) nevermind, I saw it now. FirePit (talk) 03:28, September 8, 2012 (UTC) (In)distinct laughter :Like many other characters, Monet has a distinct laugh, "Ufufufufu". But ain't that only a pretty much standard female chuckle? -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 07:00, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Yep. An AWC kept putting the line back in despite multiple users removing it a while ago. 07:34, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Devil Fruit - or not? Okay, Redon from APForums/Mangahelpers provided a RAW, and in that Luffy asked Monet the question about the "ability" by using the standard word for people who have Devil Fruit abilities Oda has used ever since the Arlong Arc: 能力者. And going by the formula that Oda hasn't changed the usage of that word, it is pretty much confirmed that Kamakura is based on a Devil Fruit even though it's Luffy that asks Monet, and not Monet that introduces herself... The only questions that remain are "which one?" and "which type?" -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 17:55, September 14, 2012 (UTC) While I would guess Paramecia, it's better to wait on specifics like that. For now we should just put that she has a Devil Fruit and what we've seen it do. In short, keep the section the way it is now until we learn more. 18:38, September 14, 2012 (UTC) she is a devil fruit user .. !Devilchild~Nico~Robin (talk) 02:41, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Assuming the wings are Law's doing, her transformation must be linked to this power. Kamakura is hard snow or something, and that is the one thing you wouldn't look twice at on the lab side of PH, allowing her to follow Law. So I'm going with Snow Logia. However I'd definately wait for more proof before we go saying what's power and what's not. After all, the power might be her wings not the wall...13th madman (talk) 20:31, September 19, 2012 (UTC) According to the latest ch. 685, Monet is confirmed to be a Logia (holy crap, our first canon female Logia user!). 09:46, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Monet also is able to create blizzards, isn't she? I think we have no add it to the articles. Aoshi shigamori (talk) 20:45, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Harpy Species? Given that Monet was given wings & talons via Law's devil fruit power as opposed to being born from a harpy, she doesn't really class as part of a harpy species does she? I move that it be removed from her description & that the harpy species be removed from the species list. One might think that because she has the wings & talons then she classes as a harpy, now, but you have to remember, according to what we've seen on Law's power thus far, she still has human feet and arms somewhere & some bird is missing its wings & talons somewhere, ergo both are still the same species in possession of the same limbs, however removed from their bodies said limbs are.Petronec (talk) 04:17, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Dead Now, before someone says "who knows" and put her in the Kinemon situation, let's see the obvious: stabbed in the heart, collapsed and definitely dead. No arguments, right? I'm really getting tired of these edit wars, don't go saying she's a Logia so she survived the stab or something like that. 07:40, December 27, 2012 (UTC) I totally agree. If her logia powers had activated, she wouldn't have spit out blood. She's done. 07:43, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. If she's not dead, Oda must really work hard to bring her back to life. She's definitely dead. A bird may be able to survive an atom bomb, but I think a stab to the heart is fatal. Even the scene gives the mood that she died. She's dead. Definitely. 07:47, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Unfortunately, yes. She was stabbed clean through the heart. She's dead. "I should thank you. After all, it was you who taught me the purpose of all life...the purpose of life is to end." -Smith (talk) 07:50, December 27, 2012 (UTC) We may have an issue.. http://www.cracked.com/article_19698_7-deadly-things-you-wont-believe-most-people-survive.html 07:58, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Oh come on! I know it's rare for Oda to show a kill onscreen, especially not in a flashback. But 1/3 chance of survival... aren't we going too scientifically on this situation? 08:01, December 27, 2012 (UTC) What is so wrong in adding that she simply got stabbed in the heart and collapsed? Why do we need to assume she is dead? I thought we don't like assumptions. - [[User:Racht|'Racht']] 08:03, December 27, 2012 (UTC) She's dead until confirmed otherwise (which is unlikely). "I should thank you. After all, it was you who taught me the purpose of all life...the purpose of life is to end." -Smith (talk) 08:04, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Well Yata, it's also pretty weird that she would die just like this, and then the scene switches to Law smirking. Doesn't really fit the writing style of dead character moments. I still think she's dead, but.. still. 08:08, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Gal, if I had a nickel for every time you said "but...still" I'd be a clothesless man "I should thank you. After all, it was you who taught me the purpose of all life...the purpose of life is to end." -Smith (talk) 08:12, December 27, 2012 (UTC) He smirked because he scammed Caesar, he could never know that Monet died just at that moment. Well it doesn't matter what Law is thinking at that moment Sewil, what matters is Oda's style. 08:15, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Oda's style? You mean "alive until proven otherwise?" SeaTerror (talk) 08:16, December 27, 2012 (UTC) No no. Just the way he wrote the apparent "death". 08:18, December 27, 2012 (UTC) I agree it's not Oda's style to kill off characters like this but I believe Oda might be trying to prove how really tough the New World is or maybe just it's an introduction to Doflamingo's real power. Before the New World, Oda rarely kills. Ace's death might have been the first significant kill to set off that downward spiral, and now Smiley, Monet and Zephyr joins in confirmed deaths. 08:35, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Lol. Smiley. Monet is a confirmed death? Did you use 1.21 gigawatts of electricity to find that out? SeaTerror (talk) 08:38, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Well. Zephyr doesn't count, but yeah Smiley. 08:42, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Well, why don't you try using that 1.21 gigawatts to shock some sense into anyone who believes Monet is not dead? Just saying... 08:44, December 27, 2012 (UTC) The point is that Oda operates under alive until proven otherwise. There are numerous examples of this starting with characters such as Pell and going on throughout the series. It is stupid to say Monet is dead when we already know how Oda operates. SeaTerror (talk) 08:49, December 27, 2012 (UTC) There is proof that Monet is dead. As you can clearly see, you don't see her alive. If I've learned one thing from Dawkins, it's that absence of evidence is evidence of absence. It's logical. Don't try to argue. 08:52, December 27, 2012 (UTC)